Adorably Sexy Shoujo
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: Cute Jpop princess Misao was extremely annoyed when Jrocker Aoshi made a comment directed at her.So she cooks up a plan to show Aoshi that she is not only cute, but incredibly sexy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yo! Long time no see guys.. well here's my brand new AM oneshot(divided into two chapters).. And that is all it is. A one-shot(divided into two chapters). Thanks and credits to Ayumi Hamasaki for her brilliant, sexy MTV, my name's WOMEN which inspired me! Ayu forever! It's actually quite important that you read the lyrics(which Ayumi wrote), for this fic to really understand it. Sorry everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Ayumi Hamasaki's my name's WOMEN/Boys & Girls. Nor the Tokyo Stadium, where Ayumi held her 2002 concert.

* * *

**Adorably Sexy Shoujo**

"MISAOOOOO-CHAN! KYAAAA!"

"MARRY ME MISAO!" (AN: MMM..--)

"YOU'RE THE CUTEST, MI-CHAN!"

Screams emitted from the vast Tokyo Stadium as Makimachi Misao, the latest and most popular icon finished her newest single, Boys & Girls. She flashed them a wide and cheerful smile which melted the hearts of hormonal teenage boys among the 70,000 strong audience. She gave them a polite bow and said a gasping, "Arigatou, minna-san!" Misao ran towards the backstage, but not before winking to the audience which sent another bout of screams, half of them from the male audience.

Exhausted, Misao went through the backstage corridor, just as she heard the host for that night's All Star Show announce the next singer: Shinomori Aoshi.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she unconsciously began walking faster. She didn't know why, but something about that smoldering gray-blue gaze of his made her feel scared and uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, God was not listening to her prayers. Just as she passed the door labeled 'Shinomori', it opened and the said owner of those eyes stepped out. She didn't even notice, and walked straight into a very broad, very sexy chest.

"Oof!"

Oops. Not a very sexy thing to say, Misao-chan, she self-mocked.

Her flexibility in being a professional at dancing stopped her from toppling on her butt, but she still felt a little unstable. Before she could straighten up Misao felt a large, strong hand encircle around her slender wrist. It pulled her extremely close to his lips and Aoshi whispered huskily into her ear,

"Your performance was..cute."

That did it. Misao felt a childish rage flame through her, and she jerked her arm away. Biting her lip she stormed back into her backstage make-up room.

'How dare he..' she thought furiously while slamming the door. Her performance was over, there was no need to put on make-up anymore and all she had to do now was to pack up and call her chauffer to pick her up.

But she sat down and stared at the TV in the corner instead. It was there only to inform the artiste occupying that particular room when it was their turn by broadcasting the performance, but Misao couldn't help but steal a peek at Shinomori Aoshi. He, as usual, was making most of the sexually-active females in the audience climax. His deep, baritone voice made Misao's legs weak, and she hated it.

Her hand fumbled for the controller and she promptly pressed the 'off' button.

'He..he was watching me too. Like this..He must have had a good time laughing his head off at how 'cute' I was.'

Cute.

That was what her performance was, and that was also what she was. An adorable pop singer who is as clean and pure as a nun, never tainted with a single scandal. Misao stared at herself in the mirror under the harsh make-up lights. An eighteen-year old girl, fairly pretty, with long braided dark hair stared back at her. It was no wonder anyone would think she was as adorable as the girl-next-door, with her unrevealing rainbow top and black denim shorts.

That was one of the reasons why she was so popular. Her songs first hit the radio a year ago, and Misao was determined to work hard to stay the top and also stay scandal-free. She wrote her own music and went through harsh training to be able to perform on stage in front of thousands of people.

And Aoshi the sex god thought her performance was merely CUTE! ARGH! THE NERVE!

But no one could deny his sexiness. If she wasn't so angry she would have fainted there and then with his tight leather pants and sleeveless jacket with NOTHING BENEATH THE JACKET. His sunglasses hid his eyes, thank god, or even in her fury she could have collapsed.

Still she was uncomfortable around him. Everytime she bumped into Aoshi coincidentally her heartbeat would not fail to quicken and an odd sensation would spread in her stomach.

'It's no wonder.. Aoshi belongs to a totally different world.' His J-rock songs were full of racy lyrics and his performances cause many to pass out in ecstacy. At twenty-six and ten years in the music world, he was still going strong.

Misao remembered that in a recent star show where she was also present he commented that, 'Pop singers never last long', and after he made that statement she felt him stare at her pointedly. He rarely makes an appearance in shows, which made her want to strangle the heavens for such bad luck in ending up in the same show as he was in.

"Grrrr..." She growled to no one in particular. That biased, jerkass comment made her want to punch him.

And at that moment she plotted a plan for vengeance.

* * *

Aoshi entered his exclusive, crowded VIP club that was situated a block from his penthouse apartment and sat at the seat closest to the stage. He was informed that there would be a very entertaining performance that night by the manager of his club, Kamatari, and decided to come since he had nothing to do and was disgusted when the transvestite threatened to do some explicit things to him if he did not attend.

He wore a leather trenchcoat over atight black shirtand jeans, which made many famous faces in his club turn to watch him sit down and order a drink. He preferred to be alone, so there was no one else in his table.

Until his older sister draped her arm around his neck. He restrained himself from glaring at her and merely sipped a little of his root beer.

"Little brother..still as intolerable to alcohol as ever!" She commented in a sly voice.

"Go away."

"Oh sure, sure! And just to warn you: don't forget to use protection tonight!"

Aoshi groaned and pushed his laughing sister away. He had not idea whatshe meant, but nevertheless it irked him that Megumi was the only one that dared to tease his sex drive.

Takani Megumi was the manager of Makimachi Misao, someone he had been noticing ever since she started recording her first album. He found the new pop idol extremely amusing with her cute antics on stage and hardly-adult voice. Misao was every bit the kind of singer he hates, and yet..

He admired her, he couldn't help but realise as he watched absentmindedly a few half-dressed male dancers strut their stuff on stage. He admired her ability to stay clean, and for some reason he longed to taint her. He longed to bruise her pale, porcelain skin with his lips and—

Wait a minute.

'Are these group of male dancers Kamatari's idea of entertainment? Did he even listen to me when I told him that I am definitely not _gay_?'

But a burst of noise interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head as he heard the club door bang open behind him. Two unknown skimpily-dressed women stood at the sides of the opening to make way for someone to go through.

And when he got a glimpse of that someone he felt himself go hard.

The 'cute and adorable pop idol' stood there, clad in every male's fantasy outfit.

Of course, the Dominatrix.

Her flawless fair skin was barely covered by black leather, as an extremely short tube dress which was supposed to show most of her thighs, but thigh-high boots prevented that. Her raven hair was swept up in a sophisticated knot which left most of her hair cascading down to her shoulders. Her face held a totally different expression from her bright, cheery smile. Instead, her glossy cherry lips curled up in a to-die-for smirk, and her big cerulean eyes emitted pure confidence.

Misao scanned the entire room, which by now has gone completely quiet. A single delicate eyebrow quirked with amusement when she spotted Aoshi, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Satisfied that she had found her prey, Misao snapped her fingers, which seemed to bring all the dazed faces back alert. A small sound came out from the speakers, and then suddenly the music burst into full melody. Misao slowly sashayed into the club itself, and every pair of eyes were fixed upon her.

_hikaru mono to kawaii mono_ (Cute things, Shiny things)  
_suki na toko wa aikawarazu dakedo_ (I still like them as much as before)  
_yori KU-RU de TAFU na no mo_(But being 'tough' and 'cool')  
_kono koro ja taisetsu de_ (Has become more important lately)

Misao's sing song voice struck deep and 'come-hither'ly to everyone, and Aoshi could not take his eyes off her lips. She weaved her way through the seats as she sang that verse.

_jidai wa hora konna ni mo_ (Times have already changed so much)  
_utsuri kawari sore na noni_(But why do I still hear words such as)  
_namida ga buki da nante nee itsu no hanashi_('Tears are a woman's weapons'?)

Misao proceeded to walk slowly up on stage, each step in sync with the slow beat. Gray eyes never failed to scrutinize every inch of her body, which made her almost trip and fall, but she continued to sing with a steady voice and stopped in the middle of the stage, where the male dancers gave her a staged dubious onceover. Misao gave them a challenging glare, and signalled them to come over.

_kantan ni wa nakanai shi_ (We do not cry so easily)  
_amaete bakari demo nai_(Neither are we always coquettish)  
_watashitachi kikazatta dake no_(We are not dolls)  
_ningyo nanka ja nai kara_ (Who only know how to dress up)

The dancers got the signal, and they started to dance around her, all of them vying for her attention, but Misao pushed everyone of them away while singing the next verse. She danced to the beat, her versatile body perfectly in count. All this while Aoshi was trying hard not to be unrationally jealous of the male bodies close to her.

_moroi toko datte aru shi_ (We do have our weak sides)  
_waratte bakari demo nai_(We cannot be always smiling)  
_tsugou yoku sonzai shiteru wake ja nai koto wo_ (But do not forget)  
_wasurenaide_ (We do not exist to be convienient for you)

_chotto mune ga itamu you na_(Though it is certain, we do have nights)  
_yoru mo tashika ni aru kedo_ (When our chest hurts)

_honto kamo ne hito wa hora_ (Though it is true)  
_kizu wo otta sono bun dake_(That the more a person suffers hardship)  
_yasashiku mo tsuyoku mo nareru tte iu hanashi _(The kinder and stronger they become)

Aoshi watched with facsination as a totally different and new Misaodanced before him, a much more grown up one. No more will Aoshi ever find Misao just a plain 'cute' Jpop singer. Her dancing was no less than professional, and she looked as if she really knew what she was doing.The very same person who pranced along the stage when performing and who gave raging male hormones something to fantasize about was making Aoshi, a full-grown, mature man, not to mention one who possesses every woman's dream body, unable to breathe.

_wakatta you na kao shite_ (Look at that knowing expression)  
_subete shihai shita tsumori?_(You must think you have controlled everything)  
_watashitachi yume bakari miteru ningyo nanka _(We are not dolls)  
_ja nai tteba_(Who only know how to dream)

_mansoku sou na kao shite_ (Do you think you have cheated us)  
_umaku gomakashita tsumori?_(You face is full of satisfaction)  
_sonna ni mo tanjun na ikimono ja nai koto wo_ (Do remember that)  
_oboete ite_ (We are not such simple beings)

Misao then took the opportunity of the intrumental interval to go down the stage while the lights were too dim for sight. She stopped right in front of Aoshi, who looked at her when the lights went on again. She smirked and started her next verse while circling Aoshi's table.

_jidai wa hora konna ni mo_ (Times have already changed so much)  
_utsuri kawari sore na noni_(But why do I still hear words such as)  
_namida ga buki da nante nee itsu no hanashi_ ('Tears are a woman's weapons'?)

All was quiet after that and Misao lowered herself to level her eyes to Aoshi's. Aoshi just kept staring deep at her, with no apparent emotion. Misao'spalm bravely rested on hisstrong chest,while herlips went closer and closer to his until it was only a hair's breadth from touching…..

And she pushed him away with a satisfied glint in her eye.

_kantan ni wa nakanai shi_ (We do not cry so easily)  
_amaete bakari demo nai_(Neither are we always coquettish)  
_watashitachi kikazatta dake no_(We are not dolls)  
_ningyo nanka ja nai kara_ (Who only know how to dress up)

Aoshi's eyes widened slightly with disbelief.

'WHAT?'

_moroi toko datte aru shi_ (We do have our weak sides)  
_waratte bakari demo nai_(We cannot be always smiling)  
_tsugou yoku sonzai shiteru wake ja nai koto wo_ (But do not forget)  
_wasurenaide_ (We do not exist to be convienient for you)

Misao controlled her laughter and struggled to keep the cool expression on her face. She could not, however, forget Aoshi's intoxicating smell that she was breathing just a moment ago.

_wakatta you na kao shite_ (Look at that knowing expression)  
_subete shihai shita tsumori?_(You must think you have controlled everything)  
_watashitachi yume bakari miteru ningyo nanka _(We are not dolls)  
_ja nai tteba_(Who only know how to dream)

_mansoku sou na kao shite_ (Do you think you have cheated us)  
_umaku gomakashita tsumori?_(You face is full of satisfaction)  
_sonna ni mo tanjun na ikimono ja nai koto wo_ (Do remember that)  
_oboete ite_ (We are not such simple beings)

With that last verse the song ended dramatically and Misao completed her dance sequence. Everyone in the club cheered(especially the women) and Misao's face suddenly broke into a bright smile mixed with exhilaration and relief.

'I finally, finally did it! Oh my god I can't believe I—' Before she could finish her thought her mouth was covered by another.

Aoshi was kissing her.

Misao's face turned completely red, and his long arm slid around her waist. It was a strong, overpowering yet gentle kiss, built to disarm any woman.

But Misao wasn't any woman.

She returned it full force, and tried to turn the tables, but due to inexperience Aoshi could still get the upper hand. They completely forgot that they were in front of a very amused audience, as they were completely wrapped up in their small..battle of the sexes.(No pun intended!)

Aoshi was enjoying it immensely. This..wannabe woman was exciting him with her fumbling tongue and flitting hands, and he found it despicable. But he was never more turned on. Frustrated, he broke free and lifted the astonished Misao into his arms, bridal style. Her big blue eyes widened as he left the club and half-ran to his apartment with Misao screaming.

"SHINOMORI! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Aoshi could only lift his lips into a half-smirk and murmured into her ear, his voice deep and sexy.

"The question is not 'what' I'm doing, my dear. It's 'who' I'm doing."

* * *

Once inside he put her down and claimed her lips hungrily once more. Misao tried to resist, because she had no idea what was going on and she desperately needed an explanation. Aoshi merely breathed down her neck,

"You asked for this."

And 'this' turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to Makimachi Misao.

* * *

So, yep. To be continued. Really quickly I promise, I've got it all mapped out. Anyway I got the romanji lyrics and translation referrence from Divine Ayu, a rock-on website on Ayumi! Go google it or something.


	2. Chapter 2

People people..hey! First things first, I would like to clarify that IamNOTanidiotwhodoesnotputaspaceinbetweenmywords like my first chapter implied that. It wasn't me, probably the QuickEdit thingy. Welllll, here's the (-cough-long awaited-cough-) second part of the supposed one-shot. So yeah. Please again read the translation for this one, it's pretty important.

Some random stuff. I read my own reviews in the review history and I am a certified bitch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and STEPyou by Ayumi Hamasaki.

WARNING! Pure WAFF, OOCness, and FLUFF ahead! The ultimate combination for a gut-busting disgusting(hey they rhyme) fanfiction.

Adorably Sexy Shoujo

* * *

Misao snuggled further into the covers as she felt a wet but pleasant sensation on her neck.

"Five more minutes, Fluffy.." She mumbled, referring to her bushy cat.

Then she heard a deep chuckle in the curve of her neck and shoulders. It tickled, so she started giggling as well.

And stopped short.

Cats do NOT chuckle sexily like that.

"OH MY GOD!" She leapt up from the soft pillows and saw a very handsome, barely covered man staring back at her in amusement. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You..you were the one who stole my VIRGINITY!"

"I didn't know you were a virgin. How old are you anyway?" He closed his eyes and combed his hair back with his fingers. Misao had to keep herself from drooling and taking out a camera. Instead she stumbled out the next sentence.

"EIGHTEEN! You PEDOPHILE! MONSTER! You could have stopped when you..er..found out!" Although Misao very much knew she was glad he didn't.

Aoshi's eyes flicked momentararily with surprise at her age, and he suddenly turned to her, his face an inch away from hers and his eyes staring into her ocean ones intensely. "Last night, I couldn't and wouldn't have stopped, Misao."

She couldn't speak. She just stayed there, melting under his gaze when he broke the silence.

"Did you regret it?" He closed his eyes, his lips taut in a straight, emotionless line.

"N-no! No. NO. I..—Good LORD is that your guitar!" She squealed and ran over to it, pulling the blanket with her. This caused Aoshi to be completely revealed, but he didn't care. Misao, however, was blissfully ignorant of that fact and continued ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the 500,000 yen electric instrument situated at the corner of the luxurious bedroom.

"Aoshi-san, can I please please PLEASE try it—EEP!" She quickly turned around and stammered for Aoshi to get dressed. Instead he walked over to her and nipped onto her ear while whispering,

"You've got a body made for sin..so why waste it behind princess costumes and squeaky clean gigs?"

"I-I beg of you, put on something."

"I will once you tell me."

"Well, first, I unfortunately do NOT have a so called 'body made for sin'. I mean, you must have noticed, my—"

"I think they're perfect." He said that with a very serious expression, as if he was saying he wanted a latte.

Misao avoided the compliment and blurted out, "We-well they ARE small, um secondly, I thought it was the only way to go in the music industry to stay the top.. not to let any scandal destroy you..and being this way..it's kind of me I suppose."

Aoshi then let go of her and she started breathing again. He walked over to the wardrobe and took out a wine-red silk robe, put it on, and went over to her again. Misao swore that this is the second sexiest Aoshi, the first being him not wearing anything at all. She blushed.

Aoshi picked up his guitar and handed it to her with the pick.

"Try it."

Misao beamed with delight and thanked him graciously. She eagerly took the large instrument and started strumming some tunes. Aoshi taught her new techniques, and for around half and hour they were submerged deep into a conversation about music. Misao was so happy that she was getting to know the Sex God better, and decided that he wasn't that scary after all.

So she pulled herself together and asked the question.

"S-so. What now? I mean, to complete my sentence just now I did NOT regret being with you last night, in fact I..kind of..enjoyed it." She turned to him. "Both of us know that dating is.." She struggled to say the next few words.

"Out of the question." He finished it for her.

She inwardly winced and continued, "Yup. But I don't want it to end, Aoshi-san."

"Aoshi."

"Aoshi-s..Aoshi." She tasted the name on her lips. It felt good.

"Misao." She looked at him when he called her name.

"I didn't regret it as well, and neither do I want it to end." He lowered his face and covered her mouth with his, in a gentle yet pressurising kiss. Yes, that was Aoshi's kiss.

When they finally broke off she asked, out of breath, "But..we were so obvious yesterday at the club!"

"Don't forget, that club is mine. I called Kamatari to make sure it got to everyone there last night to shut up, or lose membership in my exclusive club. Anyway they are mostly friends I know."

"That sounded really egoistic. But when did you do that?"

"When you were still snoring away." He said with a completely straight face.

"I do NOT snore!" She threw the pillow at him and ducked when he threw it back with much more force.

"Ha HA, you missed!" Misao stuck her tongue out. Aoshi just rolled his eyes.

* * *

For the next month or so they continued their secret meetings, and each morning when they woke up they would talk over coffee and with every meeting they became less and less like mutual sex partners and more like friends.

But Misao knew it would be humiliating for Aoshi, a highly-worshipped sex god-cum-Jrocker, to let the public knew he was having sex with someone much younger and a Jpop princess like herself. So she never mentioned to Aoshi how much she was falling in love with him.

Likewise for Aoshi he thought that if Misao's fans knew she, pure and clean, was already not a virgin and doing it regularly with someone NOT so pure and clean, she would be dead meat.

So the two idiots remained that way, always together but never SEEN together, connections and just plain secrecy made sure of that.

* * *

Misao's career was fully fledging, her popularity demanded practically monthly song releases, and she was getting tired of trying to maintain her genre of pop songs when she wanted so much to do something else.

Like J-rock, but NOT like J-rock at the same time.

"You've got a body made for sin..so why waste it behind princess costumes and squeaky clean gigs?" Before this whole Aoshi thing there was never a problem with composing nice, catchy songs and writing lyrics that didn't really express herself, but more like expressed everyone else. Now she wanted to go BEYOND that. She wanted to shout out to the world her true character, her true feelings and wanted to try to compose something that was actually HER. She realised that she was changing.

A month ago Makimachi Misao was a cute and bubbly girl. Now she still is, but there was this added element of being sexy and dangerous. my name's WOMEN was not released, the only people who heard it were Aoshi's club members and friends who were almost all musicians who had no reason to leak out her song. But they have talked to her once or twice, trying to persuade her to release it as her new single, but she never dared. That night was different, she FELT completely different than she did now.

My name's WOMEN was purely sexy, her songs now are purely cute.

How about a little mix? She could do that.

* * *

"Writing a new song?" Aoshi inquired when he saw his lover-but-not-really writing something on the dining table while strumming some random tunes on his guitar which, unknown to Misao, nobody in the world could touch except for her.

She spun her raven head around and quickly stopped whatever she was doing. Not that she could continue concentrating with such a yummy bishounen standing at the doorway looking at her in just a pair of track pants.

"Oh hi! Yeah, it's just a new song. You know, the usual." She lied through her teeth and Aoshi could tell.

"Why don't you show the score to me? Maybe I could give you a few pointers….."

Misao stared at him like he just grew another head. "You are a freaking J-rocker, and what I am writing out is NOT your stuff dude. I thought you knew that! Man….."

Aoshi quirked an eyebrow at her sudden urge to be a surfer, but he shrugged and wordlessly went to make coffee. It was five a.m., a few more minutes before Misao would sneak off and pretend that nothing just happened.

After she left Aoshi sighed and sunk himself onto the couch. Just now he almost said, "I'll take you home", but he stopped himself just in time. This wasn't the first time he forgot that she wasn't his girlfriend but just a sex partner, which was strange because almost all the women he slept with were sex partners that he ditched probably a week later.

And what was just now about? Misao being so secretive about her work?

'What is the world coming to?'

* * *

In that year's charity concert more than 70,000 people turned up to watch all Japan's hottest icons and stars sing, most particularly Misao and Aoshi.

In the former's make-up room, Misao was arguing with Megumi.

"Please, I just want to choose my own wardrobe and makeup for once, Takani-san! Just this once I promise you won't be disappointed!"

"Mi-chan, you have to understand, I don't even know what you are going to sing! You just told me it's a new song, that's all and that you already arranged it with your bandmates. But it's not enough! What about the lighting? This isn't just some small gathering you know! There are more than fifty thousand listeners out there!"

"It's all done, just believe me!"

"But—"

"Trust me Megumi! Please!" Misao said desperately to her manager and friend, dropping the polite 'Takani-san' in her pleading.

Megumi opened her mouth, then shut it. She sighed and said, "Alright. But you knew I was not going to be happy about you changing your image, right?"

"Ah, but rest assured Megumi. This change is for the better."

* * *

After Aoshi's ground-breaking performance which left the audience screaming for more, the host disappointed yet pulled up their spirits once more when he announced,

"Thank you Aoshi, our beloved sex god! But now, last but definitely not the least, is Makimachi Misao, with her newest and unheard single, STEP you!"

He was interrupted by a strange tune, something similar to the beat of slow, stepping feet. When the music gained speed, a burst of dry ice fogged the stage, and when it cleared the audience collectively gasped.

Misao was in a black leather tank top with matching shorts, her long creamy legs ending with ankle-length boots. Around her neck there was a choker studded with pink diamonds, and she wore a matching pink-diamondish belt around her waist. Glitter was strategically applied onto her body, and she completed the look with a jazz hat. Her braided hair was temporarily dyed a little red, and her face was elaborately made up. She looked just right, just Misao. Not too cutish, not trying too hard to be something she is not.

Somehow the appearance did not shock the audience as much as her new song, which she started singing.

Talking about nothing much at all,  
We acted in a moment and displayed our habits.  
Though I don't have to remind myself not to forget,  
From somewhere within me, fully...  
wow oh oh oh oh no no no no  
I remember YOU and ME

SO 1.2.3.4, one by one  
1.2 STEP you, in this way  
I want to know you more and more

SO 1.2.3.4, one by one  
1.2. STEP you, in this way  
No one can stop me now

wow wow so wow wow  
oh wow wow so wow wow

1.2.3.4 YOU and ME?

"Where are you, what are you doing around this time?"  
Right after I thought such things,  
Even for just a moment,  
I wanted you to remember me.  
wow oh oh oh oh no no no no  
I wished for YOU and ME

SO 1.2.3.4, for a while  
1.2 STEP you, sometime soon  
I am becoming greedy

1.2.3.4, for a while  
1.2 STEP you, sometime soon  
Will I begin to want only your smile?

wow wow so wow wow  
oh wow wow so wow wow

The gap between fantasy and reality  
Is so very big  
And they get bigger and bigger  
oh yeah yeah yeah

Will we give up?  
Or will we persevere?  
oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah

SO 1.2.3.4 YOU and ME?

SO 1.2.3.4, one by one  
1.2 STEP you, in this way  
I want to know you more and more

SO 1.2.3.4, one by one  
1.2. STEP you, in this way  
No one can stop me now

SO 1.2.3.4, for a while  
1.2 STEP you, sometime soon  
I am becoming greedy

1.2.3.4, for a while  
1.2 STEP you, sometime soon  
Will I begin to want only your smile?

wow wow so wow wow  
oh wow wow so wow wow  
wow wow so wow wow  
oh wow wow so wow wow

1.2.3.4 YOU and ME?

This is remarkably the first time Misao has written a true love song dedicated to herself, and the fans could not wait to know who the lucky guy was. They loved this tune, so catchy and cute yet dark and rocky. It was very unique, very Misao. The cheers seemed to be neverending, even after Misao left the stage they were still cheering non-stop.

After Misao had changed and was ready to go, she had left with her chauffer back to the hotel. Aoshi had his own to go back to, and it would be hell if they had tried to get together tonight. The singer couldn't wait to see him again, not just for the sex, but also for his wonderful smile and their deep conversations. When she arrived at the room, she stepped into the big shower and contemplated on that night. Was she a little too obvious, she was exhilarated at the reception of this song, but she wanted to know Aoshi's reaction the most. Would he know? Would he be shocked? Would he run away? Misao was a little afraid. What if he was just using her for the sex? She knew that he wasn't that kind of person, so she erased that ridiculous thought from her mind.

Changing into a simple T-shirt and pajama pants, she towelled her now-black hair and plopped herself onto the bed. Not long after, though, she was disturbed from her half-unconscious state with urgent knocks on the hotel room door. Groaning, she got up and looked through the peephole. It was understood that her location was purely confidential, so it couldn't be fans. Instead the beautiful face of her manager was desperately beckoning to her to open the door.

"What is it, Megumi?" Misao asked, a concerned frown etched on her pretty face. Her manager looked close to hyperventilating.

"You gotta come down, Mi-chan. I don't know, somehow my brother is looking for you. You don't know him, right?" Misao almost laughed at this statement. She had hidden their little affair so well that even her manager didn't suspect anything. Nevertheless, she was thrilled at this sudden information. Why was he looking for her? Was it good…or bad? "Why? What's wrong?" She played innocent, ignoring Megumi's question.

"I told you, I don't know. I just got a call from the hotel staff, and I went down myself to take a look. I tell you, it's chaos down there. Mobs of your fans and his is keeping him from moving an inch. It's not like him to make a public appearance like that."

Oh no, Misao thought. He must be really angry.

"Okay, I'm coming." She did not go back to even change out of her sleepwear, she was too disorientated. Neither did she wear a single ounce of makeup, a big DON'T for somebody so famous. Before Megumi could stop her Misao was running in nothing but a shirt, no bra, and long droopy pants. If you counted bedroom slippers, she had them on too. Pressing the lift button multiple times, she waited impatiently for the lift to arrive to her penthouse floor. It finally came, and Megumi squeezed in with her.

"I am NOT letting you go down like that. For God's sake, wear a bra at least!"

"What? I'm not going back!"

Megumi looked around the expansive lift, and then slipped out her phone. She dialled the hotel manager.

"Sano! Can I trust you to turn off all security cameras in this lift, plus not let anyone access it until it reaches the lobby. Yeah… Thanks…Whatever." Misao gaped at her in awe. The older woman clipped her phone shut, shrugged and simply said, "Boyfriend." Then she looked at the lift meter. They were still on the fiftieth floor and counting.

Then she started to undress.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misao exclaimed. It's not that they haven't seen each other before, locker rooms and spas permitted that. But Misao just kept on sputtering, shocked, until Megumi handed her her Trimph bra.

She sighed. "The things I do for you."

Misao just thanked her, still shocked, and proceeded to slip on the comfortable blue lingerie. That was by far the weirdest thing that had happened between the two of them, and they already made an odd pair.

* * *

Once the lift door opened, revealing the hotel lobby, Misao rushed out and Megumi followed closely(while trying to conceal her braless state with as many carefully-planned movements as possible). This was met with thousands of screams, and at first Misao couldn't see the handsome singer, but his tall form was soon evident after a brief glance. She ran to him, and the mob of fans miraculously parting like the red sea.

Aoshi, clad in a simple shirt and jeans, looked absoloutely divine. A small smile graced his features as he spotted the petite eighteen-year old. Misao knew at once that he wasn't angry. What she didn't know, however, came later when Aoshi took her stunned self into his arms and kissed her VERY thoroughly, in front of the shell-shocked fans. Misao wrapped her arms around his neck immediately, welcoming the unexpected gesture.

They finally broke off, faces flushed and lips swollen, and staring at each other deeply in the eyes.

'I love you,' he mouthed, but the rest of the people was not able to see what he said. Misao giggled and planted a smooch right on his lips again.

Reporters were now frantic, fighting for a good shot of the couple. This was first-class news, and they took out their hidden microphones and shouted hurried questions to the pair.

"Aoshi, are you an Misao an item?" Was the most popular one.

Aoshi just smiled and held Misao closer. Then he held up an arm, asking them to wait.

One thousand people held their breaths and all was silent for a moment. The tall Jrocker bent down and whispered something into Misao's puce red ear. To which she squealed with joy.

"YES YES YES YES!"

Aoshi looked at the stunned reporters again, and this time he gave them a small nod.

* * *

FINALLLY! So sorry for the late updates guys I just had no time and this was pretty long. SO yeah. This is tiring to write. 


End file.
